


Laws of Attraction

by LilahMontgomery



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Confused sexuality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Weekly Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilahMontgomery/pseuds/LilahMontgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a battlefield on Earth, two Saiyans enter each other's lives for the first time. The prince has always known what he wants from life, so why has this low-born traitor thrown everything into question?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one walked into my head fully formed and is pretty much completed, therefore will guarantee weekly updates.  
> It's a bit 'bitty' for my liking, however I am never happy with anything I produce so I suppose I'll just put this out there. Please be aware of the warnings.  
> Inspired in parts by works by NonReviewingReadersWillBeShot, TheBehemoth and Over8000, as well as others. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can.

**_ Laws of Attraction  _ **

**_ By Chrizzii _ **

This man was bigger, Vegeta thought to himself as the man breeched him and started moving inside. The thought was almost amusing, though as the unwanted physical sensation started intensifying, he decided to try to refocus his mind.

An experimental tug to try to dislodge the goons from his arms proved fruitless, so back into his thoughts he went.

Where had he gone wrong?

Freiza’s ship was a labyrinth of tunnels, he’d turned his scouter on too late before they were on top of him. They had dragged him into an unused closet- another mistake- he should not have been near an empty room like that. How could he have not learned by now?

The man ramming into him adjusted his angle and Vegeta had to shut his eyes very tight as he tried to ignore the cheering which the action attracted.

Ok, what else had he done wrong?

He had not checked for anyone following him- that must have been how they had cornered him like that. It had been so long since he’d been attacked, he had gotten lax.   

He suppressed a sob as the man went ridged behind him. There were a few long seconds as the man vocally enjoyed his orgasm and a feeling of physical emptiness as he pulled out of his body.

He took a breath and pushed his feet apart to create a more stable base, ignoring the sickening feeling of liquid running out of his abused hole and down the backs of his legs.

Another man had stepped forward and was gently nudging him open with his member.

Smaller than the last one- or the one before.

The Saiyan resisted the urge to tell him so as the man entered him and built up a rhythm. He focused instead on his mistakes again.

Near an empty room- big error. He was also quite far away from centres of population- not that anyone would do anything to help him, but these sick fucks may not be so ready to get their dicks out in front of anyone who isn’t a sick fuck.

Did this guy feel kind of cold?

He tried to focus on the hands holding his hips in place.

Definitely cold.

“You having as much fun as we are, Monkey?” A nasty voice asked him from nearby.

He ignored the question and pulled up thoughts of his training schedule instead.

Tomorrow he’d booked the training rooms for six blissful hours. He almost smiled.

“Show some respect, idiot! He’s the Saiyan Prince!” Another voice chastised.

“Oh- right, where are my manners? You having as much fun as us, Your-Monkey-Majesty?”

The room erupted into gleeful laughing and the man inside him lost pace for a moment to giggle.

The Prince blinked tears back and refocused, though just as he did, the door opened behind him.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Vegeta grunted a little as the dick inside him was withdrawn quickly and without warning at the sound of Zarbon’s voice.

“Lord Zarbon, sir!” A man was saying, “We were just settling a score with the monkey prince, nothing untoward!”

The grip on each of his arms became stronger and he found himself struggling slightly, feeling humiliated and exposed in his current position.

He wished he could see Zarbon’s face as he considered how best to proceed.

“Let go of him.” Came the command.

The Prince was released and stumbled forwards, grabbing his pants and pulling them up.

He spun round to memorise all of the faces which surrounded him, but instead found himself facing Zarbon’s golden stare.

“Vegeta,” he said with a smirk, “I’ll have to write you up for having sexual intercourse on duty- as well as doing so in a restricted area…”

“What?!” The Saiyan spat, “Did that look consensual to you?”

He furrowed his brow and clenched his fists as the teal warrior stepped closer, looking a little more menacing.

“I don’t know about- nor care about- Ape-mating practices,” he said slowly, “Do you wish to receive your punishment now or later, after I have spoken to Lord Frieza?”

The Prince’s blood went cold as his fear spread across his chest.

He wanted so desperately to run, but knew he was trapped, facing pain.

Frieza would likely ask him to rein act his ‘crime’ and when he refused, Vegeta doubted he’d get out of that room with an un-shattered bone.

He swallowed as tears stung his eyes again.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Vegeta, you’re twenty two now, I expect more from you,” Zarbon said. His golden eyes burned holes in the Saiyan’s face until the young man had to turn away slightly.

“Now.” He replied through gritted teeth.

Zarbon smiled a cruel smile and summoned two men from the growing crowd around them. The men grabbed hold of Vegeta’s arms as he mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

Zarbon looked around himself and grinned at the troops who had gathered to watch and waved his arms ceremoniously.

He ran his hands down his own body and-to Vegeta’s horror- started unbuckling his belt.

A cheer went up as the panicking prince watched Zarbon remove the belt and hold it over his head for all to see.

“This animal has become too big for his boots lately, do we agree?” He announced.

There was a bloodthirsty cry from the crowd and Vegeta hung his head in shame.

Zarbon walked behind him and roughly ripped the back of his top open, leaving his skin exposed.

“Since he seems to like people taking turns on him, who wants the first five minutes?” Zarbon offered.

A gargantuan guard from Frieza’s royal palace stepped forward, licking his lips. Vegeta tried not to watch as Zarbon handed the belt to him.

“Hard,” Zarbon instructed, “he’s been a very, very bad monkey…”

* * *

 

 “Vegeta-Vegeta, wake up! My Gods, wake up!”

Vegeta cracked his eyes open but quickly shut them again as the searing agony from his back ripped through his body.

He took a strangled breath and gripped his sheets.

“Vegeta! There’s so much blood everywhere- why didn’t you go to medical? My Gods- what happened?”

“Get off my bed, idiot!” The Prince snapped, turning his head away from the frantic looking Raditz, “Make yourself useful and get me those pain-killers I saw you steal last time we were up there.”

There was some rummaging before Raditz re-emerged with a needle and a troubled expression.

Vegeta snatched it from him, shoved it into his leg and pressed down the plunger, hissing with pleasure as numbness spread over his tortured form.

His head started to cloud and he gazed, eyes half lidded, at his comrade.

“I’m going to be a Super Saiyan one day, Raditz, then we’ll show them- just you wait!”

Raditiz sat down next to him and pulled a few stray hairs off Vegeta’s face.

“Sure,” he replied, “I know. We’ll show them.

Are you going to tell me what happened?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned his head away. Raditz gently ran his fingertips down the Prince’s bare chest.

“You can tell me, Vegeta,” he said softly.

The drugged prince grinned a lazy smile and took Raditz hand. He ran it gently down his body until it disappeared under the sheets, coming to rest just above his pubic hair.

“Vegeta, tell me what happened.” He pressed again.

The prince shook his head, keeping hold of the hand under the sheet.

“It’s not important. I was wronged and I shall have my vengeance- we’ll leave it at that. Rest assured, I will recover from this and use the strength I will gain to crush our enemies.”

Raditz nodded, accepting he was not likely to gain any more information from the younger man.

He looked at where his hand was and clicked his tongue in his mouth.

“What do you want now? Anything else I can…do for you?” He asked.

The prince rolled his hips, seemingly subconsciously as his eyes barely held awareness anymore.

Raditz nodded slowly and carefully extracted his hand before climbing onto the bed on all fours and positioning himself between the Prince’s legs.

Vegeta watched him moving with a dopey expression, his thoughts dropping out of his head and being replaced with nothingness.

He lifted his hands to the side of Radtiz head and buried his fingers in his hair as the sheet was pulled back and his lower body exposed.

Raditz carefully dipped is head down and ran his tongue teasingly from the Prince’s balls to his tip.

Vegeta openly groaned with pleasure and urged Raditz to continue by tugging on his hair.

“Are you sure?” Came a voice from his crotch.

Vegeta’s eyes met the black eyes of Raditz and he nodded, throwing his head back, ready to be pleasured.

The larger Saiyan took his time with his mouth, thoroughly exploring every sensitive patch of skin the prince had until the younger man was panting and moaning loudly.

Vegeta felt his orgasm building as he was tasted and sucked and grabbed hold of Raditz shaggy hair once more. He started to thrust into his comrade’s warm mouth, deeper each time until almost all of his length was being taken in.

The sensation steady built as Raditz allowed Vegeta to fuck his face until finally, a pull from the younger man’s stomach signalled he was about to drop over the edge.

The Prince pulled Raditz face off his dick and finished himself off with his hand.

Relief and endorphins flooded his system as he spilled his seed onto the bed and his own stomach, sighing with deep satisfaction as it ended.

Raditz pulled the sheet back up to cover his prince before shifting up the bed to lie beside him. He cupped Vegeta’s face and the two shared a soft, loving kiss before he placed his head on the pillow to face each other.

Vegeta smiled, enjoying the warm fondness which washed over him as he gazed into the eyes of his comrade. 

Raditz brought Vegeta’s fingers to his mouth and kissed each one in turn.

“What’re you thinking about, sire?” Raditz asked.

Vegeta smiled back at him and licked his lips.

“About when I’m the master of the universe, I’ll have my pick of the most beautiful women in existence…” He replied, “I will finally have a wife worthy of my status… I just hope a woman feels as good as your mouth does…”

Raditz placed the prince’s hand back on the bed and rolled onto his back. He seemed suddenly very interested by a spot on the ceiling.

“Oh,” He said stiffly, “something to look forward to then…”

“Problem?”

“No, of course not,” he replied.

Raditz got up from the bed and walked to the door.

“I’ll send Nappa in when he’s finished his training- we’ll help you shower.”

“Raditz..?”

The older saiyan turned to see Vegeta sitting up, his sheets crimson from where he’d been lying.

“Raditz, I know I can become a Super Saiyan,” he babbled, “we just have to be patient- we’ll have our day, I swear to you!”

With that, Raditz left, leaving Vegeta floating in his drug and sex induced euphoria. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Goku lay in his hospital bed recovering from the most incredible battle he had ever fought.

Every inch of him hurt- he had been in more pain than he had ever thought possible- yet was more excited than he had ever been.

His name was ‘Prince Vegeta’.

Just the sound of it made Goku shiver.

He rolled his head to the lamp and contemplated turning it off, but he knew he was too excited to sleep.

What a fighter that Saiyan had been.

He felt his heart tug as he thought of what the other man had done to his son. He surely should have hated the Prince for that- he had certainly hated Raditz and he hadn’t even harmed Gohan. But Vegeta… He knew in his heart that he could not ever hate Vegeta.

His mind swam with confusion. The news on the tv was on repeat about the damage done to the city the Saiyans had landed in- all the people they had killed. Although his heart ached for the victims of this man, it yearned for his presence once again.

And Goku had certainly got his attention.

He grinned to himself and suppressed the urge to laugh.

It had been a long time since he had felt the passionate heat of a true battle. So many tournaments had been fun, though more sport than actual battles, and actual battles child’s-play with his superior fighting instincts. Now he had a challenge!

He imagined the prince in his mind’s eye once again. Vicious, proud, strong, regal…he remembered how the prince had looked down on him, tortured him, and toyed with him. Goku shuddered with pleasure at the memory of being taken so close to the edge, pushed to his absolute limit as no one had pushed him before.

The prince was shorter than him, but his body was flawless- and those eyes!

Goku groaned to himself at the memory- before feeling a pang of guilt. Why was he guilty?

“Goku!” A collection of voices called from the door.

He looked up and smiled, hiding his irritation at being dragged out of his thoughts so rudely.

His friends positioned themselves around his bed, talking animatedly about their progress on getting to Namek and their hopes for the future. Chi Chi shot him a sweet smile, which he returned, if a little reluctantly.

He hated to admit it to even himself, but the person he wanted to see was not there, but recovering for their next battle. The very thought of seeing him again made Goku’s body tingle with anticipation.

_You rest up, Vegeta!_ He thought to himself, _I just can’t wait to clash with you again!_         

 

* * *

 

Little did Goku know, but Vegeta was thinking about him as well- though not with even the slightest bit of endearment.

He hissed with pain as he adjusted his feet in the cramped space pod which was very close to the base he had set it to.

He had prayed that no members of his ‘fan club’ were on the base, though he had a sneaking suspicion Cue might be.

The fish-like alien had been overheard selling tickets to one of Vegeta’s punishments- something the Prince deamed utterly unforgivable.

No matter now.

His thoughts went back to Kakarot while he drifted between being aware and being unconscious.

That was the most incredible battle he, the Saiyan Prince, had ever fought.

He had come up against ARMIES of men who had not fought the way this one Saiyan had. But then again, he thought with a grin, the younger man was of his world.

Vegeta sighed and started slipping into peaceful rest.

He imagined what it would be like to crush Kakarot’s head under his boot- and was surprised when the fantasy felt wrong.

* * *

* * *

 

Two Years Later…

“Shit!” Bulma yelled, her hands shooting up and halting the Prince’s movements. He glared down at her, his face full of frustration.

“What now?” He demanded.

“You’re going too hard!” She moaned, unwrapping her legs from his waist and placing her feet on the bed.

He made an irritated noise and pulled out of her, flopping down next to her with his arm over his eyes.

“I knew this was a mistake,” He snapped.

Bulma rolled to face him, her features contorted with fury.

“What, just because I don’t want to be slammed in to like a filthy sex-doll means I’m a mistake? Have you even HAD sex before?”

Vegeta shot her a threatening look which chilled her anger for a minute. She held her hand up in surrender and forced her body to relax, despite the pain between her legs. 

“Sorry, I’m sure you have,” she stated, “You just gotta be aware of your own strength! I’m not a fighter, you can’t pound me like that…”

He nodded slowly before running his fingers down the curve of her side.

His erection was once again fading, a fact which Bulma seemed all too aware of as she kept glancing down at him with disturbing frequency.

“What?” He asked angrily after her third glance.

Bulma rolled onto her back too and the pair stared at the light fitting in awkward silence.

The Saiyan had made it clear he did not wish to be touched, insisting they got straight to it without a warm up, something he was regretting now.

It was clear he did not know how to pleasure her, though he was too proud to ask for a lesson.

He also could not shake the feeling of something being off.

He glanced at the naked woman beside him and appraised her.

Her posterior was a nice shape, her slender form was attractive. Her face was very pretty and her eyes bright and inviting.

However, he considered, her breasts were far too large and her genitals, though he had only given them a cursory glance, were alien and odd-looking.

He rubbed his eyes only to find her sitting up and looking at him.

“Do you want to try something else?” She asked seductively.

The Prince tried to pull his thoughts back to sex, though this was starting to prove difficult.

He watched as she pulled herself up to sit on his knees and smiled as she ducked her head down and nudged his testicles with her nose.

He sighed happily: that was more like it.

Slowly, she took him between her lips and stimulated him with her tongue. His hands crept down to her soft hair as he felt himself hardening in her mouth. She made a satisfied noise and started to suck, hollowing her cheeks as she took him into her mouth deeper.

He used his hands on her head to get her to match his rhythm, gently rolling his hips, taking care this time not to get too carried away.

It was working, his release was building.

Suddenly, she stopped and sat up, smiling down at him. She shimmied up his body, taking him in her hand and slowly sitting down onto his newly hard dick.

He masked his disappointment and started to thrust into her at the pace she was setting.

She gasped and moaned on top of him, riding him hard and adjusting the angle to suit her needs.

He closed his eyes and focused his mind to carry him off.

His thoughts fell on Kakarot.

The younger Saiyan infuriated him not end- how dare he over-power Vegeta? Did he not know his place?

Bulma’s gasps became slightly pained so he took a breath and slowed down. Her erotic moans filled the room once more, indicating her pleasure.

He went back into his head.

Kakarot probably did this a lot, he decided. He imagined the younger Saiyan parting his wife’s legs and settling between them, playfully biting at her lips before ducking down to her nipples and sucking each one in turn.

He felt Bulma tighten around him and her moans were becoming louder and more desperate with each thrust.

He smiled to himself.

Kakarot, that third class filth, no doubt made his own partner vocalise in such a way. He imagined Kakarot entering her and pushing in, his muscular ass raised slightly between her legs as he pumped in and out. He pictured the scene, watching Kakarot fuck, his muscles visibly straining beneath his skin and glistening with a sheen of sweat. The man’s pants would be low and erotic, his groans gentle, seeped in ecstasy…

Vegeta felt the pull in his stomach and threw his head back as his orgasm hit him full force from nowhere.

His breath stopped for a moment before gasping for air and working his hips deep inside Bulma as he finished.

He stopped moving and blinked to himself.

“What was that about?” he wondered out loud.

“I’ll tell you,” snapped the suddenly annoyed looking woman above him, “you came early!”

“What?”

“You heard me, jerk!” She snapped, removing herself from him and storming towards the bathroom, “Now unless you’re going to finish me off-which I doubt- I’m going to have blue balls for the rest of the night!”

Vegeta sat bolt up-right, infuriated at her lack of respect and grace.

“Why is it MY fault YOU didn’t come?” he countered, watching as she tugged her clothes on from the floor.

“Why indeed, you selfish ass-hole,” she fired back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the redraft, this would have chapters in between with more sexual tension between Goku and Vegeta, as well as the prince's decision to stay with the mother of his child, despite his own misgivings. 
> 
> He has little to do with Bulma for the seven years that Goku is gone, but focuses on Trunks instead. 
> 
> I have one more chapter after this to tie it up, thanks for reading

 

Vegeta looked out over the clouds, his thoughts confused.

His memory flooded with images of that pink monstrosity punching him over and over…a sad farewell to his only child…the feeling of his organs exploding…his skin ripping apart…

He dropped to the floor, sweat pouring off him, terrified.

Where was he now? He died, didn’t he?

He gasped and struggled as many pairs of hands grabbed hold of him and tugged him to his feet.

He kicked and swung around, then tried to raise his power, but found he had none at all and no strength to resist them.

He cried out and continued struggling, his past experiences in the forefront of his mind.

A large, red skinned guard shoved his face in the Saiyans and glared at him.

“Stop fighting, Saiyan!” He commanded, “you are a bad soul who needs to be taken to be judged. Come quietly and you will not be harmed… yet…”

A fire rose up in Vegeta’s chest as he glared back at the larger man.

“I am Vegeta-Prince of the Saiyans! It’ll take more than a thug in a bad outfit to intimidate me! Now release me and no one gets hurt!”

The Prince stopped struggling abruptly when a small knife appeared in front of him.

“Look, monkey,” the guard said, “you’re coming to be judged. Now you can come with us without any issue or I’ll take your eyes and you can spend the rest of eternity blind. What’s it gonna be?”

Vegeta realised he was beaten for now and relaxed into the other guard’s grip, despite his instincts.

He was yanked roughly forwards towards the check in station, a lump in his throat the entire way.

Finally, they arrived and he was thrown to the floor in a crumpled heap. The large guard from before placed his foot on the Saiyan’s back and pressed him down.

Humiliated, the prince did not even look up.

“Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans…” King Yama addressed him, shifting through papers, “selfish and conceited, arrogant and blood-thirsty…and you murdered hundreds of people just today having sided with the enemy! It goes without question, you must be punished…”

Vegeta felt as helpless as he had done in his youth. He curled his hands up into fists and tried not to react.

“However, with Majin Buu still attacking Earth, we may not have a choice but to allow you to keep your body- at least for now…”

Vegeta’s head jerked up at this information. His limbs began shaking of their own accord.

“No!” He spluttered, “That’s impossible! I blew him up!”

Yama shook his head and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“No, you didn’t. You blew up hundreds of innocent people, tried to kill Goku, then blew yourself up when you couldn’t handle the situation your own actions had caused!”

Vegeta slammed his fists into the ground and fought the urge to scream.

“Now then, I’m giving you a choice.” Yama knitted his fingers together and leaned forward. “I can allow you to keep your body to suffer in Hell on the understanding that you will fight Buu if the need arises. In exchange, you may see your family once a month for ten minutes.

Alternatively, I can take your body and cast you into the ether. You will have no physical form, but will be fully conscious, locked in limbo forever.

What’ll it be?”

The Prince bowed his head as tears fell from his eyes, down his cheeks and into a puddle forming on the floor. He tried to sit up, but the boot on his back pushed him to the floor again.

“Now, don’t be like that, Vegeta,” Yama said sternly, “If you hadn’t knocked out Goku, he could have gone Super Saiyan 3 and beaten him already!”

“Super Saiyan…3…” The Prince felt his vision fading as his heart rate increased exponentially. His breath came to him in gasps as the words sunk in. “he…he lied to me…?”

“So what is your choice, saiyan? Torture or oblivion?”

 

* * *

 

“Wow…they fucked you up good…”

Vegeta jumped at the voice in the darkness. He tried to stand, despite his injuries, and leaped across the room to the back wall.

“Who is that? Who dares trap themselves with the Prince of all Saiyans?”

“Someone who knows when you’re bluffing…”

Vegeta gritted his teeth. Part of this torment had been to be stripped of his power, without which, he felt more vulnerable than ever.

His little cell on the outer section of hell provided little comfort- it was very dark, cold and uncomfortable. The floor and walls were concrete and the bars too strong to break. He’d had little choice but to wait on the guards to take him for his daily beatings before recovering alone on the damp floor.

His body started shaking beyond his control.

“What new torment is this? Have I not lost enough of my pride that you people come here to play games with me?”

The room lit up with the stranger’s Ki, blue shadows danced on the walls.

The saiyan closed his eyes, half with fright, half pain as his black orbs adjusted.

“Vegeta…?”

Slowly and cautiously, he opened one eye.

Standing in the doorway, his body marked from his own punishments, his face a mask of worry, was Raditz.

The prince stood stunned for several seconds before losing his resolve and bolting forwards.

The two men embraced and clung to each other, neither wanting to let go. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Raditz’ shoulders and allowed the larger man to press their mouths together, tasting each other’s tongues for the first time in many years.

Intoxicated by his former friend, Vegeta deepened the kiss, grabbing hold of the other saiyan’s hair and pulling him in.

Just as Raditz started to respond, however, the prince broke away and pressed himself back again, a mortified look on his face.

“I don’t want you!” He snapped aggressively, “I’m married- and I’m a warrior! Get lost!”

Raditz seemed lost for words for a moment as Vegeta’s thoughts raced around his broken mind.

His comrade shook his head and walked towards the smaller man. He pressed him against the wall and started cupping him through what was left of his pants.

Vegeta froze, horrified and aroused at the same time.

Raditz pressed his mouth to Vegeta’s ear as he worked him.

“You don’t love her though, do you?” He muttered before slipping his hand down the front of Vegeta’s outfit and grasping his hardening appendage, “I know what you love…”

Vegeta gasped and tried to push him off, but his lack of strength and combined with Raditz’ larger size prevented him from doing so. His only option became standing slumped against his friend’s chest receiving pleasure he had not asked for.

“Get off me, weakling,” he spat.

Raditz growled low and licked the shell of his ear, sending shivers through his exhausted body.

“Just give in, Vegeta, why are you always fighting this? You don’t give a shit about her…” His pace quickened on Vegeta’s hardness, along with their joint breathing, “You’ve missed this…admit it…”

The prince had no answer. He was gasping for air as his orgasm threatened to hit. He was desperate for release- his tortured body had felt nothing but pain over several days and he found himself arching his back into the sensation.

Raditz purred in his ear and started to kiss and nip at his neck.

“It always sickened me that those other men had been inside you and I hadn’t…” He stated, running his free hand down the prince’s back and to his backside. The prince’s body stiffened and he chose to close his eyes and enjoy whatever was offered- it could be a long time until he felt the warmth of a caress.

Raditz chuckled and pulled away slightly. Their eyes met and for a moment, it was as if no time had passed.

“No tail…I guess you’ve grown used to that…” Raditz took his hand from the prince’s groin and placed both on Vegeta’s face instead.

The smaller saiyan pressed their bodies tighter together, thrusting and rubbing against each other, and closed his eyes as Raditz’ mouth devoured his own in a passionate kiss.

It was only when Raditz’ moistened fingers slid down the back of his uniform pants that the reality of what he was doing hit.

Like a person waking from a coma, Vegeta snapped fully into the moment and gasped, shoving Raditz away violently, fury taking over his mind.

“What do you think you’re doing, you third class piece of trash?” He cried.

Raditz blinked in shock before his face turned to anger.

“What the fuck, Vegeta? Just like old times, hey? Mixed fucking signals and the high and mighty act. Look where you are, you fool!” He threw his hands up and gestured around the concrete cell for affect as Vegeta panted on the opposite side of it.

“I’ve never given you mixed signals, Raditz, you knew what we had. I was using you while I waited to overthrow Frieza! You were a way of getting pleasure without attachments- that’s all!”

“You’re a liar!!”

Raditz seemed as surprised as Vegeta was at his sudden outburst and took a moment to centre himself again.

He ran his hand through his long hair desperately and looked troubled.

“The guards,” he started, “when you’re out of it you ask about your son- that half-blood whelp you sired with that alien bitch. You never ask about her- they told me! Why can’t you accept that you’re miserable with her?”

“Why does it matter? All I truly cared about is getting stronger and beating your circus clown of a brother!”

“Yeah, I had heard about your obsession with beating him…” Raditz stated, rolling his eyes, “I’d always thought that was about me. I thought you hated him because he took me away from you…I’ve been fooling myself though, haven’t I?”

As Vegeta looked at his ex-lover experiencing heartbreak, he started feeling a rare pang of guilt. He found himself looking away, uncomfortable and unsure of what to say.

“It’s more though with him, isn’t it?” Raditz pondered, “You’ve had people rape you and you haven’t harboured such a grudge before…what makes him different?”

The prince fixed his gaze on Raditz eyes and dared him to make the next leap of logic- dared him to say the unspoken truth about himself and his rival. His power may have been gone, his resolve may have faltered, but his pride burned like a fire in his soul.

It had been the only thing he had been able to cling on to during the years of near-slavery under Frieza. It had been all that had kept him from ending it all after victory over Frieza had been taken away from him by someone who barely knew the horrors for which he was seeking vengeance. It was the only reason he was still in a heterosexual marriage, despite what he knew Raditz now knew deep down.

“What were you going to say?” He spat after a few tense minutes. “Out with it?”

Raditz stayed silent for a moment more before returning the steely look he was being given.

“Does Kakarot know?”

 

* * *

 

As the dust cleared on the fight with Buu, Vegeta collapsed on the floor with a mixture of exhaustion and relief.

“We make a good team, you and I,” Goku said with a grin.

Vegeta looked up at him as he landed back on the ground, totally in awe.

Goku had done the impossible- he truly was the greatest warrior the universe had ever seen and the prince could not help but feel overwhelmed with emotion at being in his presence.

He wanted to kill the younger saiyan- to destroy him-to dominate him-to consume him completely.

The competing emotions fought for dominance until Goku spoke, having sat on a rock nearby.

“You really are amazing, Vegeta. The knowledge that you were fighting by my side has given me my strength in this battle- I couldn’t have done any of this without your help!”

The prince gave himself a moment to indulge in the warmth the other man’s words had created inside him before squashing his feelings back down and getting up with a huff.

“Don’t think this makes us even, Kakarot- I may have accepted that you have a natural ability exceeding my own, but that does not mean I have given up my quest in besting you!”

His eyes met those of his rivals and for a fraction of a second, he thought he saw burning lust in the other man’s eyes- before Goku tore his gaze away and laughed.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” He said.

The two sat on their separate seats in silence, their own thoughts deafening them.

They were about to return to their families, to those who loved them, but neither could help but feel bitterly sad about that.

Together, they fought great battles and pushed themselves to their physical limits. Whatever other feelings they each held for the other, the feeling of acceptance and completeness from someone who understood them was addictive.

The only person in the universe who understood this desire for battle was the other man, and both were devastated to return to the lie they had been forced to live on Earth- separated and alone.

Their eyes met for an instant and a thousand words were silently exchanged before the gaze was dropped and reality continued.      


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short and raw chapter but this just came to me the other day.

* * *

 

Vegeta looked out over the vast alien planet which held the throne of The God of Destruction. The feeling of overwhelming awe had long since passed and his training had pushed him to his limits and beyond. Yet still, it was not enough.

And he was being distracted.

Kakarot had arrived the day before and had assisted him with his chores. Vegeta had come all this way to get away from the man yet here he was yet again, confusing the Saiyan Prince.

He sighed and pushed himself up the window ledge he was sitting on a little.  
Bulma and he had been together for years now, living their lie. She had taken to having flings and one night stands, all of which he was aware of. He would feel her lover’s energy in the house the moment they stepped foot inside it and always ensured he was out of the way. He loved the woman, he nodded to himself as he thought this, he just couldn't love her in the way she wanted him to.  
Perhaps they both had always known that. Perhaps they had both just wanted a companion all along?  
He sniffed and stood up, pacing back and forth across the marble floor.  
Kakarot was an issue. He was a distraction.

He paced around until tiredness drove him to his bed in a room which he and Kararot shared. He flicked his eyes to the bed in the corner with his rival in it.  
Kakarot’s face was soft and restful. His long, firm limbs stuck out of his covers in a haphazard, chaotic way. His strong chest rose and fell peacefully, an inviting space left beside him…  
The Prince shook his head, angry with himself, and tore his eyes away.  
Why did he have to come here? 

* * *

 

The sparring was getting nastier and Vegeta liked it.

The two had started the day’s training with Whis, then had progressed to weighted suits, then padded sheets to strike. The padding was slowly stripped off as impatient feet and hands made light work of it, eventually breaking through armour as well.

Later in the day, as the sun was setting, the pair had started tasting blood and trying to do damage.  
Vegeta felt his heart skip a beat as he smashed Kakarot’s increasingly broken body into the lake and held him under until he could see fear leaching into the whites of his opponent's eyes. He smiled and released him, watching Kakarot swim to the surface and pant on the shore.

He rose up out of the water above him and floated in the air. Kakarot rolled onto his back to look at him, deliciously helpless.  
The younger man smiled weakly.  
“Wow, Vegeta, I’m impressed! You’ve come along so much!”

  
Ignoring the warmth which spread over him at the comment, Vegeta scowled down at the other Saiyan.

  
“I have achieved this without you, you did not have to follow me here. You should have continued your training on Earth and left me here to surpass you.”  
His rival shot him a grin and sat up carefully.

  
“No way! When I found out you were here I couldn't wait to join you!” he replied.

  
Vegeta gave him a quizzical look and felt suddenly unsure of himself. He landed on the grass and composed a response but Kakarot had beaten him to it.

  
“I like training with you. You can keep up with me and even test me! I like that.” Kakarot said.

  
Vegeta stepped towards him and put his head on one side.

  
“Is that so?” He asked.

  
His rival stood and grinned, adopting a dopey look.

  
“Sure! Hey, we've been through so much together, you and I, and I guess I just like being with you. Maybe because you're the only other Saiyan but really, I’m almost kind of drawn to your energy when you’re around and I-”

  
Vegeta did not let him finish. The clown’s words had mixed with his confusion and he became overwhelmed. He smashed Kakarot into the ground and held him there, his knee on the other man's chest. 

“I like to think you don't know how you feel about anyone until your life is in their hands,” Vegeta stated. “I felt that way when we first fought on earth, so feel this now!”

  
Before he had a handle on what he was doing, he formed an energy ball and held it at Kakarot’s temple.

  
He looked deep into Kakarot’s eyes and saw fear.

  
The younger man opened and closed his mouth for a moment, then gritted his teeth. He shook his head.

  
“What does that mean?”

  
“You wouldn't.”

  
“You're a fool!” Vegeta spat.

  
“I know you and how you feel about me, and I know you wouldn't.”

  
Vegeta felt his heart beating faster. A bead of sweat ran into his eye.

  
He grabbed the clown with both hands and slammed him into the ground again and again in anger.  
Kakarot winced but said nothing as Vegeta sat on his chest panting with emotion and exertion.  
Vegeta watched him in a daze as Kakarot reached out and gently touched his face. He blinked in surprise.

  
“Vegeta, I need to be honest with you.” His rival muttered.

  
Vegeta nodded for him to continue and fixed a stoney look on his face.

  
“Since the day I met you, you've been all I can think about. My drive to become stronger has been purely to keep up with and challenge you…”

  
Vegeta did not move or react.

  
“I really like it here, training with you. I came here because I wanted you to myself.”

  
“To what end?” Vegeta blurted out.

  
Kakarot shakily placed his hand on Vegeta's cheek and used his thumb to rub the prince’s bottom lip. The Prince froze. Surely, he couldn’t be saying…?  
Vegeta jerked away and scowled.  
Kakarot looked embarrassed and flustered. He stood up and limped a couple of feet away while shaking his head.

  
“I'm so sorry,” he said, “I thought maybe you felt that way too. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! I just saw the way you look at me and thought …” Kakarot laughed to himself, “there's been a misunderstanding. I'm sorry, Vegeta.” 

Vegeta's mind kicked into overdrive. This was happening! He was too scared to react yet terrified about losing the moment. He stayed frozen and shocked, rooted to the spot.

  
“I've made an idiot of myself. I'm going to go wash up-can we pretend this didn't happen?” Kakarot asked.

  
He started walking away and the sight made Vegeta find his voice.

  
“Kakarot!” He called quickly.

  
The younger man turned around and Vegeta charged at him. He pinned his arms over his head and kissed him like it would be the last time he did anything.  
Kakarot's power surged as he struggled and kissed him back, scorching Vegeta's soul with the feeling of him. Vegeta rose his power to equal measure and deepened the kiss, tongues dueling each other, legs entwining and kicking in equal measure.

  
Kakarot's arms were freed when he jumped to super saiyan three and Vegeta was thrown unceremoniously against a tree which became kindling instantly. Vegeta sat up half dazed before Kakarot was on him, forcing him into the ground and devouring his mouth yet again. Vegeta grabbed his rivals hair with both hands and wrapped his legs around his waist, grinding their lower bodies together in a passionate embrace. He felt like he could come just from this. Kakarot's kiss was rough and violent and the younger saiyan’s attempt to sexually dominate was intriguing, if a little amusing.

  
Vegeta flipped them and slammed Kakarot's head into the ground before kissing him again. He rode his rivals cock through his Gee until the other man was gasping his name.

  
“Mine now,” Vegeta muttered possessively, “you're mine, all mine!”

  
Kakarot made a noise in either protest or acknowledgment-it didn't matter- and Vegeta bit his throat until he tasted blood. He continued biting and sucking the other man's skin as he made his way down Kakarot's body.

  
“Yes! Yes!” The younger saiyan moaned.

  
_Mine!_ Vegeta thought as he left marks of ownership all down Kakarots chest.  
“Oh, my!” Came Whis’ voice from behind them.

The two broke apart and sprawled out on the grass. Vegeta wanted the ground to swallow him and he hid his face while lying on his front, willing his erection to go down.

  
Whis chuckled.

  
“We are having dinner with Bulma tonight, boys.” He said, his voice shaking slightly with the desire to laugh, “would you like to accompany us or would you prefer to dine here instead?”

  
Kakarot was looking at him. He could feel it but he did not want to lift his head at all. He shook with the shame of being caught and his anxiety shot through the roof. Being caught was always bad. Best not to think and face whatever came next.

  
“Do you wish to see your wife, Vegeta?” Whis asked.

  
Vegeta shook his head slightly and stayed where he was.

  
“Very well!” Whis replied airily.

  
Vegeta sensed he and Kakarot were alone together again and chanced a look up. Kakarot was sitting up, watching him.

He was covered in bite marks and was bleeding through his ripped clothing. He smiled and blushed.

  
“We should shower,” Kakarot stated.  
Vegeta nodded and allowed himself to be helped up to his feet.

  
The two awkwardly flew to the palace in silence. 

* * *

 

“We shouldn't fuck in the open like that.”

Vegetas comment echoed around the hall as they ate. It had been the first thing he'd said out loud since the forest and had clearly caught Kakarot off guard. His rival spat out the soup he was choking on and looked at him quizzically.

“It was foolish to display such things openly. We left ourselves vulnerable.” The Prince explained.

  
Kakarot nodded and regarded him carefully before answering.

  
“So, you do want to get into this?” He asked.

  
Vegeta nodded.

  
“What about Bulma? Do you think Whis will tell her?”

  
Vegeta shrugged and helped himself to more pulled pork.

  
He realised after a few minutes silence that Kakarot was waiting for an explanation.

  
He sighed.

  
“Bulma and I have something of an understanding,” Vegeta started.

  
Kakarot's brow furrowed in contemplation.

  
“She conceived Trunks and so I had to tell her that I was…”

  
“Gay?”

  
Vegeta scowled at the human word and stopped eating long enough to give Kakarot a death stare.

  
The younger Saiyan smiled apologetically and looked away.

  
Vegeta picked at his dinner before glancing at the sad look on Kakarot's face.

  
“I've only wanted you since I met you,” the younger man said quietly. “I think now, after this...my marriage is over.”

  
He stood and started towards the door.

  
“I'm sorry, Vegeta, I need to think.” 

With that, Vegeta watched him leave, guilt eating him alive.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Goku couldn't sleep so he practised forms by the lake instead. He took deep breaths and tried to clear his mind.  
He and Chi Chi had been ‘in trouble’ since he had met Vegeta. He had been off looking for his next adventure or in pursuit of their next level of power since that day, barely taking a moment to sit down and eat with her, let alone anything else…  
She had told him she was only with him for Goten already, he supposed he didn't mind that.  
Goku turned his thoughts to Vegeta. He had been holding back how he felt about the prince for so long, feelings he didn't fully understand himself, but the prince had responded! As much as he was sad about losing Chi Chi, he could not ignore the warmth in his heart about being with Vegeta.

_I should talk to him…_ he thought to himself. He thought about what he would say further to what he already had but his mind drew a blank. ‘Doing’ was always his forte, he left the thinking to other people. Like Piccolo…  
 _Oh crap, what will the others say?!_ He realised.  
He shook his head as if he could get rid of the anxiety.  
He sat down and stared ahead of himself.  
What now?  
Would he claim Vegeta's body as his own? Did he know what to do with a man? Vegeta didn't strike him as a sexual being, he was too proud for any of that.  
He doesn't sleep with Bulma even! Why else would she have lovers on the side? He wondered.  
Planning to enjoy the experience of educating each other, Goku stood and made his way back to the palace.

* * *

“Vegeta…?”

Vegeta had not been asleep but was lying on his bed and closed his eyes when Goku came in. He had been turning over what could happen next to the point where he was going in circles.  
He felt the old feelings of vulnerability and humiliation at being caught and could not shake the feeling of dread. He stayed still and ignored Kakarot's attempt to get his attention.

“Vegeta, wake up!”

Damn fool. Vegeta thought. I should have known he wouldn't care if I was asleep or not!

He felt the bed lower at one side and a warm body press itself against his back. He shivered with pleasure as two foreign hands ran their way up his leg and settled on his waist.  
Kakarot’s breath was on his neck and he hissed as a trail of kisses was laid down the side of his throat and onto his clothed shoulder.  
Without knowing he was doing it, he started to grind himself back into the increasing hardness of Kakarot's groyne.

“So, you are awake after all…” Kakarot muttered into his ear. He shivered again and refused to grace his partner with any verbal reply.  
He pressed back again. The clothes were stopping them from being as close as he wanted them to be so he carefully removed his top and pulled Kakarot over him. He peeled the other man's top off and locked eyes with him, questioning how far he could take him.  
The fool accepted his challenge, eyeing him back hungrily.

  
“What about Chi Chi?” He found himself asking. Kakarot shook his head in reply before ducking down and leaving a trail of scorching kisses across Vegeta's chest. Vegeta closed his eyes and drew a breath sharply. He remained tense as Kakarots lips and hands roamed his torso, unable to fully relax.

“Hey, what's up?” Kakarot asked.

The concern in the other man's voice irritated Vegeta no end.His pride stung. He opened his eyes and pushed Kakarot away.  
“You didn't answer my question. I don't care but I know you do: what about your family?”

Kakarot looked disappointed and sat on his feet. He stroked his arm thoughtfully.

“I'm going to tell her that I'm not staying but want to raise Goten… we haven't really been together for years anyway… you know this is killing my mood, can't we mess around?”

Vegeta felt rage bubble up inside him. He kicked the idiot off his bed and lay down again in a huff.

“I'm not a toy. Make peace at home first, I'm not here to ‘mess around’ so you can go back to your wife after.” He scowled and made a noise in the back of his throat.  
“I am your prince, Kakarot. You are lucky that I respect you as a warrior or else I would not entertain so much as touching you!”

“Ok! Ok! Jeez!” Kakarot responded, backing away, “I'll talk to her, don't get so defensive!”

Vegeta felt him climb off the bed and get on his own. He stared at the ceiling feeling frustrated.

_Perhaps I over-reacted…_

He remembered Raditz, specifically their last conversation.

_Perhaps I'm guilty…_

* * *

Kakarot’s bed was empty when he got up for the day. He heard the shower going so dressed quickly and found his apron for the morning chores.

In the past, such degrading work would have turned his stomach but since he was benefiting from training from the Gods themselves, he had chosen to roll with it.

Kakarot was not as skilled at domestic chores as he was but at least he had him all to himself…  
He shook the thought from his head and started towards the door.

“You're not going without me, are you?” Kakarot called from behind him.

Vegeta turned. His jaw dropped open.

Kakarot stood in the bedroom drying his neck with his towel but otherwise completely naked. His broad chest and shoulders were not new to Vegeta but his toned, strong legs and muscled abs were enough to almost knocking him off balance. His eyes drifted down to the rough, short hair between the other man's legs. Kakarot's length had started to harden while it was being inspected so, his testicles hung proudly below it. The prince started to salivate just looking at it.

“You can come a little closer. I won't bite...unless you want me to…” Kakarot offered.

Vegeta stayed where he was though he felt his guard dropping and his will turning to subservient.

Kakarot clearly noticed as a smirk appeared on his face.

“Ah, I see…” the other man said slowly. He placed the towel next to him and ambled towards the prince, his stride confident. The prince's manhood twitched as he came closer. Vegeta felt his heart thumping and his own body responding.

Kakarot stopped just in front to him and entwined his fingers in Vegeta's hair.

“Show me why I'm making the right choice, Vegeta.” He commanded.

His tone was perfect and Vegeta dropped to his knees in reply. He placed his hands on Kakarot’s hips and buried his face into the patch of black hair, breathing in the intimate scent.

Kakarot stumbled slightly and gasped at the contact. Vegeta smiled. Clearly, his partner was not used to such treatment.  
Wanting to make up for his refusal the night before, Vegeta lowered his head to Kakarot's member and grasped it with one hand. He flicked his tongue over the glans and chuckled as Kakarot hissed and jerked at the sensation.

Being in this lower position- one of service and pleasuring -did something to Vegeta that he both enjoyed and hated. This kink had been trained into him, he knew that, yet it had become as much a part of his sexuality as anything else.

“Vegeta…” Kakarot gasped.

Vegeta stayed still, toying with the other Saiyan’s patience. He smirked as Kakarot started panting with anticipation and grasping at the back of the Prince’s head.

His partner seemed to think better of pulling his head onto him though.

“What do you want?” Vegeta asked from his kneeling position on the floor.

Kakarot started gasping and his hard cock twitched in Vegeta's gloved hand.

“Anything you want…” came the reply.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

“Tell me,” he insisted.

Kakarot licked his lips in the most delicious way and closed his eyes.

“...suck me…” he whispered.

“I didn't hear you.”

“Suck me! Please!” Kakarot begged.

It wasn't quite the domination that Vegeta usually enjoyed but the fact it was Kakarot was enough for him to crumble anyway.

He wasted no time orally enjoying Kakarot, kissing and tasting everywhere until he took his length down his throat and nuzzled his nose into the other man's thatch of hair.

“OH MY GOD!” Kakarot wailed and grabbed Vegeta's head with both hands.

Vegeta relaxed his body and felt himself stiffen in response.

“Please, can I…?” The other man asked.

Vegeta nodded vigorously and relaxed his throat ready for a rough onslaught.

Kakarot was careful at first. He was slow and Vegeta could sense his anxiety. It was very frustrating. Vegata's cock had started to soften slightly as he was treated with care. Sex was pain and domination to him, this pace was doing nothing for him.  
He grabbed Kakarot's hands and pulled them away, glaring up at him angrily.

“Are you going to _fuck_ my mouth or make love to it?” He snapped.

Kakarot looked shocked and shook his head quickly.

“I-I don’t want to hurt you or make you throw up or anything!”

Vegeta scoffed.  
“No one has made me throw up from this since I was a teenager! I hardly think even you could do that!”

Kakarot’s face looked confused for a moment and he did not look convinced.

Vegeta almost roared in annoyance. He was so desperate for release and wanted so much for this to be perfect with Kakarot. He had imagined this act so many times with his rival, usually after fighting him first, rough, covered in blood…

“Fuck me, fool!” He snapped. “I am giving you everything, all the power-use it! Show me the power of a Saiyan God!”

His words seemed to light the spark within Kakarot. A strange look entered his eyes and he grabbed Vegeta by the back of his uniform and threw him onto the bed. Vegeta tried to get up but his rival pushed him back down again and forced his dick into his mouth. Kakarot boosted his power to Super Saiyan to stop the prince from pushing him off and started choking him with his large cock. Vegeta spluttered and felt tears sting his eyes as he fought for breath. Kakarot's grip on his hair tightened to the point of pain and Vegeta felt the pull in his stomach. He allowed himself to feel helpless as his airway was blocked over and over and came in a wonderfully explosive wave without needing to touch himself. He gasped as the pleasure overcame him and groaned as Kakarot continued his thrusts harder than ever.

Vegeta summoned his energy and boosted himself up to Super Saiyan two. The lightning style wild energy which came from him blasted apart furniture. His energy started pushing the crouching man off him so he was excited all over again when Kakarot jumped to Super Saiyan Blue and forced him back into the bed again. Kakarot pulled the princes head back and climbed over so he was standing at the foot of the bed with Vegeta's head upside down over it. He forced his cock down the older man's threat again but to Vegeta's delight, started pulling down the prince’s uniform. He then leant across him and the prince felt his own cock engulfed in the searing heat of his rival’s mouth. Still choking on Kakarot’s member, Vegeta almost screamed at the intense sensation and rolled his eyes back into his skull.

Kakarot stopped sucking him for a minute to yell and groan before returned to his task again, thrusting with more force but less rhythm.  
Vegeta started to splutter as hot come was spilt down his throat, the throbbing of Kakarot's dick being felt all through his mouth. He had no choice but to swallow, enjoying the perverse pleasure he got from doing so under duress. His own dick started to spasm in Kakarot's mouth but he felt his seed being spat out all over his stomach.

“Fuck!! Sorry, I thought I could handle..” Kakarot was spluttering though Vegeta was barely paying attention. He removed Kakarot from his mouth and watched as the other

Saiyan rolled over and pulled himself up to lie beside him.

The usual feeling of sick shame started to overwhelm the prince and he rolled away to face the wall.  
Frieza and his men had ruined him. His father would be spinning in his grave.

“That was amazing! Thank you for trusting me to do that!” Kakarot said happily.

_At least I've pleased him. That's what I've wanted since I met him… that or kill him. Perhaps I'll have to now that he knows how I like it…_

Vegeta felt his face burn and he pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Do all Saiyans do it like that? Violent and cruel?” Kakarot asked.

Vegeta's pride started to death-roll in his stomach and he scrunched his eyes up as tight as he could.

“I wouldn't know,” Vegeta replied.

“Have I done something wrong?” Kakarot asked. His voice sounded hurt which made Vegeta's stomach.

“You said something about doing that as a teenager...I was hoping I was your first guy but I understand you have past experiences... Can I ask you about them?”

_What a horrifying conversation that would be! Vegeta mused. And so I tell him about Raditz..?_

  
The prince started to feel tiredness overtake his anxiety so he closed his eyes and rested against Kakarot's torso pressed behind him.

Kakarot stayed with him massaging his back for a while before finally leaving the room. The prince rolled onto his back and covered his face with his hands.


End file.
